Fairy Tail and The Stormblade
by Chess341
Summary: AU After 'Dear Kaby' Story will follow anime. While Erza is traveling back to Fairy Tail with the giant horn she gets attacked by bandits and gets help from a stranger. A stranger who is looking to join Fairy Tail. What happens when he comes with Team Nat
1. Chapter 1: The New Member

Chapter One: The New Member

Re-wrote the end of this chapter in case you saw me try to post this yesterday. I was half asleep when I wrote that. Also decided not to have Jellal and Erza not meet because I saw the first two episodes of the Tower of Heaven arc. This is my first multi-chapter fanfiction that I have attempted so I would love to her criticism about how good or bad I'm doing. Story will follow anime because I don't have the manga. **Spells will be bold. **_Thoughts will be italicized. *_Onomatopoeia will be like this.* While not a crossover I want to acknowledge Kingdom Hearts and inFAMOUS for ideas on powers/spells. Only couple I'll confirm is Natsu x Lucy, but it'll probably be Erza x OC too. For Gray I have no clue what to do for a pairing. **All characters are owned by Funimation/Kodansha/Hiro Mashima. Except my one OC in this chapter and about half of the plot. I admit that I copied the end bit from the beginning of the episode "The Wizard in Armor." but i'll stray from the cannon plot more from here. **

* * *

Erza was walking through a forest back towards Magnolia, she was in a hurry because she needed to get Natsu and Gray and then turn around again to deal with Lullaby. She knew the three of them together could probably take on just about anything together. As she continued to walk she heard the bushes in front of her rustle and four bandits walked out in front of her. _I don't have time for this right now._

The largest of the bandits, he was a good 3 inches taller and maybe 20 pounds heavier than the others, stepped forward and said. "Listen up Lady, give us all your cash...where the hell did you get that horn?" The brute asked.

Erza scowled. _I really don't have time for this. _"It came from a beast that I killed, get out of my way and I'll let you live this time," Her eyes narrowed. "and if you're smart you'll find a new profession..."

The smallest of the bandits then said, "'ay boss, maybe we should j-just let this one go ya' know, I-I mean if she killed someth-" *SMASH*** **'Boss' slapped the smaller bandit across the face. "QUIET JIMMY, I MAKE THE DECISIONS HERE!" His eyes widened with a mixture of anger, greed, and a tiny hint of lust. All of the emotions that he was felling masked the danger he was putting himself in. "Now redhead, you gonna give us your Jewels or are me and my boys" He nodded behind Erza as well, she turned and saw 4 bodies on the ground, and a tall, fit man wearing a black zip-up hoodie, of which the hood was up, gray sweat pants, and blue tennis shoes. However what was most curious about the man was the fact that he had a large variety of swords circling him.

"Those your 'boys'?" Erza asked while gesturing to the man behind her.

"Wha, a wizard?" Said Boss as he stepped back in shock.

Erza drew her blade and moving fast as lightning cut down Boss and his two unnamed henchmen. Jimmy, who had backed a good six inches from the rest of the bandits, decided to run for it at that point as Erza decided to let him go. She then rounded on the man who had helped her. She kept her sword in her hand but was surprised to find the swords circling the man before were gone. _This better be quick..._ "Who are you?" Erza asked.

The man, now that she got a good look at him, had white skin, short brown hair, at least on the sides she could see, and had eyes that were almost an electric blue. However also running from just under and to the right of his right eye, was a scar that curved down his cheek and ended just short of the point of his chin. "I am Justin Stormblade, and you are?"

"Erza Scarlet, S-Class Wizard of the Fairy Tail guild, I have important business I need to attend to, so sorry if I'm being just a bit rude," She said coldly, "But I'm in a hurry."

He seemed to perk up when she said that. "Fairy Tail? Are you traveling back to your guild?" Asked Stormblade. Now that he stood next to her Erza realized that he was roughly four or five inches taller than she was, and she was about five foot, eight inches tall.

_Should I lie? Is he looking to attack the guild, or join __it, or does he have other business__? _"Why, what business do you have with us?"

_She doesn't trust me, I suppose that's fair. Random guy with magical swords saving her from bandits, yeah not suspicious at all. _"I'm looking to join your guild actually, unfortunately I don't have a map and I'm worried that I will get lost. If it is alright with you, may I journey with you until we get there?" Now that he had spoken longer, Erza noticed his voice was a bit scratchy, like it hurt him to talk for too long.

_"So a new member wishes to join the guild." _"That would be fine. Although if you intend harm upon us you will be destroyed."

At that he actually smiled. "That is fine. What should I do with these four?" He gestured towards the four bandits he had, she assumed, killed. "I merely disabled them."

"Leave them for the wolves, we must make haste, for we are only a day's journey out."

* * *

"The town is beautiful." said Erza's partner as they walked over the crest of the hill to actually see the town. "Magnolia...means flower right?"

While her expression stayed neutral, you could almost hear the smile in her voice when she said, "Yes it is indeed beautiful, and in the ancient texts Magnolia does translate to flower."

"How long have you lived here?" Justin asked.

"About 8 years..." Erza replied but her voice was cold as a stone. _No, that all is ancient history, don't flashback. _She thought "So tell me about your powers again." She asked in an effort to change the subject.

Sensing her anger but also...fear? He decided to go along with her question. "I have limited control of wind, at most I can lift some objects, increase my speed a bit, or reduce something or someone fall speed. I can't do the more powerful spells like say drain." He replied in his rough voice. "My ability to control lightning and electricity is much more powerful. However it still is not as strong as a true elemental wizard of lightning. Finally is my blade-storm which you briefly saw with the bandits. I can control up to fifteen magical blades in a fight, although I usually dual-wield two in my hands and..." He paused for a moment to think of the right term. "...dance? I guess you could call it with the thirteen I am not using."

"Interesting, I've never heard of this type of magic before. Odd how it relates to your last name..." She said.

"Yeah...funny." He said. His voice became like Erza's before, dead as a rock. _Hmmm, does s/he have some troubled history too? Better not try to bring it up. _They both thought.

"...Ah," Erza as she felt the dread in his voice. Finally they approached the Guild hall."We're finally here. Welcome to Magnolia." She said as a they walked through the city gates. They continued walking until Erza spotted a man with a green jacket and orange hair turning a corner, as soon as he saw Erza and Justin he spun on his heel and ran back the way he came.

_Loke, what was that about?_ She thought as her eyebrows arched in surprise.

"Friend of yours?" asked Justin.

"Who Loke? He's in Fairy Tail, just surprised me that he turned and ran like that."

"Maybe because of the giant horn you're carrying?"

"Perhaps but also..." she trailed off.

"Something wrong?" asked Justin, with one eyebrow raised.

"Nothing is wrong, come on we have to hurry." she said

* * *

Lucy turned back to the job board now that Loke was done flirting with, and running from her. She still needed a job and was thinking about whether or not to still work with Natsu and Happy. As she turned to look at Natsu and Gray's argument she thought _Well, he did invite me to join the guild and he's nice and kinda cute, whoa Lucy, slow down he proaba-. _At that Lucy's train of thought was interrupted as Natsu came flying in to her, knocking them both down in front of Mirajane, who then giggled at their antics. _Owwww _she thought as Natsu got off her. "Would you two knock it off!" she yelled.

"Hey, Natsu was the one who started it, I was just following through!" said Gray as he flexed his arms.

"Uh Gray your clothes?" said Cana Alberona "AAAGH" exclaimed Gray.

"Well you were the one who was provoking me!" Said Natsu angrily. "You dirty slime-ball!"

"Oh yeah? And what exactly did I do to provoke you, you Fire Clown!" responded Gray.

Then the two started bickering again. *_sigh* _thought Lucy as the twos insults became lamer and lamer. "Lame insults guys."

"They start to run out." Replied Happy with a shrug. "Pretty much." responded Natsu in pseudo anger. At that the entire Guild Hall burst out laughing, Lucy along with them. _Alright, I'll stay with them she thought._

Next the Guild House door burst open with Loke shouting "I GOT BAD NEWS!" The entire Guild stopped laughing as murmuring broke out among the various groups. "It's Erza, she's on her way here, with someone else!"

At that the Guild panicked shouting and confused whispering started up again and Natsu and Gray even stopped bickering, both looking like for all the world they wanted to be somewhere else. "Wow just mention her name and everybody freaks out." said Lucy.

"Well she is the strongest female wizard we have in Fairy Tail, more than a bit intimidating." Mirajane responded. As Erza and Justin approached the Guild House the everybody inside calmed down and tried to look like they were doing nothing wrong but as they heard her footsteps more frightened murmuring started. "Geez, from these kinda reactions you'd think she was some kinda demon or something." said Lucy as she imagined a Giant Demon tearing up the city. "I'm so scared!"

Finally Erza and Justin walked into the Guild, everybody just started at Fairy Tail's strongest female mage and the man who seemed totally at ease despite the fact that the lady next to him was carrying a horn that was bigger then both of them put together. As Erza put the horn down you could have heard a pin drop if it wasn't for the horn making a large *crash* as she put it down.

"I have returned." she then said, "Where is Master Makarov?"

"Wow, she's pretty, and who's her friend?" said Lucy "I have no idea, a new member maybe." said Mirajane quickly. "Welcome back Erza, the Master is at a conference right now."

"I see." Erza replied. "So, uh what's that humongous thing you got there? And who is the man you walked in with?" asked Max Alores

"It is a horn off a beast that I killed, the villager's were so thankful they decorated it and gave it to me as a souvenir, as for him," she motioned towards Justin. "I'll let him introduce himself but he wishes to join our guild, why do you have a problem with them?"

"No! Not at all." replied Max worriedly. "Good" said Erza.

"I bet she heard what happened at Mt. Hakobe." said Cana. "You think so? Oh man am I a goner." replied Macao Conbolt.

"Now listen up!" said Erza as she proceeded to then tear into everyone. As she turned to Macao Justin decided to step in.

"What did you hear that was so bad?" he asked interrupting Erza mid speech. And at that moment everyone's thoughts in the room, except Erza and Justin's, went _He's screwed!_

"They've done various things that are bad for our guild's image and make us look like fools, or they continue to feed horrible habits that harm them." Erza answered.

At that Justin shrugged, "So, if they want to drink or smoke themselves to death let them, life is too short and people should have fun while it lasts, and you shouldn't waste your own time trying to fix them." Erza looked like she was about to knock him across the room. Then her stance became relaxed again.

*Sigh* "You are right about one thing, I'm wasting time. Natsu, Gray!" The two tensed up. "I need a favor from you two, normally I'd consult the Master for advice but we have to act fast and can't wait for him to get back. The two of you are the strongest wizards here I could really use your help. And you," She turned towards Justin and he looked her in the eyes. "normally if a wizard wants to join without another Fairy vouching for their ability a senior member of the guild would test them...however I need all the help I can get for this and you seem, at the very least, capable of holding your own in battle. "She narrowed her eyes again at him, as if she was scrutinizing him. "Can you fight in open combat as well as you can in sneak attacks?"

"Yeah even better actually, I suck at sneaking." He said as he held out his left hand and with a flash of light a sword appeared in his hand as he gave it a twirl. "You can requip?" asked Erza. "No, well sorta. It's just," With a flash he was surrounded by a set of thirteen swords. "I think it's the same concept, but it's not quite requiping because," he threw the sword in his hand across the room. Then he opened his hand again and summoned it back with another flash of light. "I can summon it from the physical plane as well."

"Interesting, anyway I assume you're ready to go, Natsu, Gray. If you're coming go pack, we leave in 30 minutes. said Erza "Erza, Natsu, and Gray on one team? This could be the strongest team Fairy Tail has ever seen!" said Mirajane.

She then turned to Lucy. "You should go with them too, get a taste of a real mission and help keep Natsu and Gray in check while Erza isn't looking. I don't know anything about the new guy but he seems relaxed at least unlike those two elemental clowns." "Alright why not? I'll go get ready now." Replied Lucy

* * *

A/N: And so we start on this adventure. How will Stormblade affect the Lullaby Job and future jobs? Also what is the tech level of Fiore? It has cars and modern clothing but we don't see planes or even airships. Also do you capitalize a 'name' like Boss or Lady when someone is just calling someone else that? Did I do any good or was it horrible? Leave a review on how you think I could improve. Also I hate the title but I can't think of a different one.


	2. Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

Chapter 2: The Journey Begins

**I do not own any of the cannon characters, like Natsu, Erza, ect. I can only claim ownership for plot and my OC Stormblade. The rest are owned by the author of the magna, and the publisher too for that matter.**

So the groups journey begins. How will the quest to stop Lullaby go with an extra hand on board? Read on to find out.

* * *

The group, minus Erza, was at the train station waiting for said woman to arrive. Natsu had already purchased tickets for the five of them, Happy didn't need one though. Lucy and Happy were sitting on a bench with Plue in Lucy's lap. Justin was leaning against a pillar to the right of Happy. Natsu and Gray were getting into another argument. They kept going back and forth and were attracting a lot of attention to themselves when finally Justin had enough. "Would you two knock it off!" He exclaimed before pushing them apart with a weak wind spell and then saying "Natsu go sit next to Lucy! Gray go sit on the bench over here!" he said as he pointed to a bench on across from Natsu.

"OH YEAH, WHAT ARE YOU GONNA DO IF I DON'T?!" yelled Natsu and Gray at Justin. "HEY STOP COPYING ME!" they then shouted at each other.

Justin smiled in a way that almost seemed evil. "If you don't I tell Erza you've been fighting whenever she isn't looking." he said with an almost manic gleam in his eyes.

"You wouldn't!" said Natsu at the same time as Gray said "She'll kill us!" "Then go sit and behave or I'll have to tell her, okay?" he replied. Natsu and Gray looked at each other, back at Justin, then they walked to where he had designated before. Lucy was a bit shocked that they had actually listened. _Though I guess it's more the threat of Erza then Justin that stopped them._ However Natsu and Gray weren't quite done yet. While at first they ignored each other, but Natsu being well Natsu started to make faces at Gray, and Gray despite the fact that he usually was above Natsu's childish antics decided to respond in kind and the two were soon trying to make the weirdest face possible at each other. Justin *sighed*. _Well at least they stopped arguing. _Justin then turned to Lucy. "I should have done this before because I did this with Natsu and Gray but," he said as he held out his hand for Lucy to shake. "My name is Justin Stormblade, a pleasure to meet you." he said as they shook hands. "It's nice to meet you as well Justin." Lucy replied with a smile. "This is only my third mission so it will be fun to have another new guy along."

Meanwhile Erza finally had gotten through the crowd and was approaching the now calmed group with a cart full of luggage. "Sorry I'm late, have you been waiting long?" she asked. When Lucy saw the amount of luggage that Erza was carrying she felt her heart skip a beat from shock. "Woah look at that luggage!" exclaimed Happy excitedly. Justin looked amused at the amount that Erza was literally carting around. Meanwhile Lucy got over her initial shock. "All those belong to you?" asked Lucy. Meanwhile Natsu and Gray had stood up and walked towards Erza. "Well it's time to go good buddy!" said Gray as he put his arm around Natsu's shoulder. "Aye!" replied Natsu. "Listen one Happy is enough!" said Lucy. "Good, I really love to see the two of you get along." When she said that Justin started laughing silently. "And what was your name? I believe I saw you at the guild earlier."

"My name is Lucy, Mirajane asked me to come along so I could learn a thing or two, I hope that's okay with you." "It's fine, the more the merrier. My name is Erza Scarlet. I heard you defeated a mercenary gorilla with just your pinky finger? It will be great to have a wizard like you on board, thanks for your help." said Erza "Oh, no it's my pleasure." said Lucy, though she was shaking a bit. _That's not quite what happened!? Who told her that?!_

"Hey Erza, I'll come with you but only on one condition!" said Natsu. "Shut up! We already bought tickets!" muttered Gray. "Oh what is it?" asked Erza. "I want a rematch once we get back to Fairy Tail." Lucy *gasped* Gray said "Do you want to die?!" "I'm a lot stronger than I was last time! This time will be way different, cause I'm going to beat you."

Erza smiled. "Yes, I can tell you've improved, but as for if you can beat me, we'll just have to see. I accept your challenge." "OH YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" said Natsu with a roar. After that the group boarded the train and found seats towards the back of it. Justin sat by the window next to Erza, while Natsu sat next to Lucy across from Justin also on the window side. Gray sat in the outer seat across from Erza, while Happy sat in Natsu's lap.

*Blerg* Natsu felt ready to throw up. "I swear you're totally pathetic Natsu, one minute you're picking a fight, and the next you're like this." said Gray. "It's gotta be tough on him to get from place to place." said Lucy worriedly. "Don't worry he'll be fine." replied Erza. "One sec." Justin said as he got up stepped past Erza and walked out of the car. The others turned to see where he went. He came back a minute later precariously carrying a cup of what looked like tea. As he approached the team's seat he tripped as the train lurched a bit. Showing remarkable agility he kept the cup up and didn't spill any tea but instead fell in Erza's lap. He quickly got up and muttered, "Sorry." To Erza quickly before sitting down. His hood was up so only Happy (and Natsu but he was too sick to notice.) could see his face and Happy swore he saw Justin blushing a bit. _Was he...blushing, does he have a crush...on ERZA?! _thought Happy who was screaming internally. As Justin finally resettled he pulled down his hood and his face was uncolored again. He took the tea and sprinkled something into it before string it with a small spoon. He smiled. "Done, here Natsu drink this."

Natsu *groaned* but willed himself to drink it. As he did he noticed it didn't make him feel sick like food normally would. "Whaat is this?" he moaned. "A tea with an extra ingredient in it. It will sooth your stomach but, unfortunately it won't work until we are at a full stop, so if we have to get into a car after this you'll feel fine." answered Justin. "Thaanks," said Natsu before falling asleep. Justin faced the others. "I put something else in the tea to make him sleep, however a loud noise or shaking him will wake him." "Great idea Justin!" said Lucy. "Aye!" Happy also said. Gray, who had pretended not to pay attention then turned to Erza "Erza, I think it's time you told us what's going on." Erza nodded. "I have reason to believe the Dark Guild Eisenwald is planning something big, I'm not sure what but it does have something to do with something called Lullaby? "Lullaby, Wait that thing from before?" said Lucy in surprise.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Dark Guild Eisenwald: "I heard Kageyama got back to us." "Yeah he found it!" "Our time is fast approaching gentlemen, this means we are one step closer to completing our goals. The Guild Masters will be too busy holding their conference they won't even know what hit them!" said a man with a large scythe and silver hair.

* * *

Back on the train: "I see, so you've run into members of Eisenwald before?" asked Erza. "Well" said Gray, and then Justin heard nothing, he could see Gray talking but couldn't hear him, next he heard a dark feminine voice that sounded almost playful, but at the same time horrifying say.

C̀͌͋̀a͒nͧ͒ͩ̏ͣ ͓̗̰̬̘͍̩̐ͫyͤ̅o̼̤ͭ͛ͨ͌̐u̘̔̎͐ ͆͊f̬̻̳̪ͬ͌̾ͧe̘̙̘̮͓ͩ̒̾ͤê̫ͭl̰̖̰̭͓̹͆ͦͬ̌̏ ̪̯̪͂̒͗̈́͗͂ͮi̯̜͔̺͙̲̞̓̚t͔͈͓̺̟̓ ̩̹̞ͫͯͨ͐̂å͈͎̿ͬͮ̏p͉͚̻̞̯̥̫͛̅̓ͣp̝̹̽ͨ͗̊̊̔r̰̺̱ǒ̯̦̱̣̱̯a̙̤͉̟̋̅̌̅c̖͕̤͙ͪ͒̎ͣ̋ͅh͑?͙͒̈́̃ͧ  
̱̜͚̲͕̉̂  
̘͓̯̱͚̠̥̋̈̑̈͋̌̀H͙͛͊͋e͉̺̱̗͚a͇̘̺̪ͪ͊̈́̅̉r̅̊̓̾̂́ ̺̥̣̬̹̝̊̾t̪̦̦̔h͎ͦe̼̙̩̖̜̪͒̀ͨ̾ͪ ͭ̆ͬ͒̌a͎̾̓nͪͨͥͨ͗ͦͅg̰̠͖̫̘e̮͍͕͐̋̀̏l̄̂̔s̼͐̎̈́ͦ̔̚ ̝̗̝̥̬̝̪̆̚c̘̺̪̫̽̉͋̎ͦ̔͌r̗͗ͮͩ̚y͍͇̯̱̦̌ͨ̌͊̉͋ ͕̙͈͙͌̌͑̔̃̾́ȉ͙̻̘̹̺̌n͎̫̹͔̝̺̹̄̅ ̈̒ͦ̋̓̊̒ṕ̜͔̞͖̖̻̇͑̔a̱̹̟̔ͦī̯͆͌͂̒̚n͐͌ͮ͒͗,̺̻̳̗̩̣̆ ͣͭ̋ͧt͑h̘̗͉̼͛͛ͪ̈̔e͕̘̺͔̳͚̾̉ͦͅiͥ̔͋̈͐́̽ř̻̪̞̰̟ ͕̠̙̠͎̑ͨͩͅm͓̿́ͥi͕̗͇̫̭͋s̖e̠̼͈͍͖̤͇r̲̹̻̬̮̺y͓̲̖̗̬͑̓ͤͨ̓̑̓?̠̯͆ͩ̈́ͥ  
̪̭̎ͬͧͭ̍  
͓̣͖̻͉͈T̺̤̘̻͉̦͑ͫ̽̇h̖̮̰͉ͮe̹̗̳̪̤̅ͫ͒͒̆̌ͩ ͬ̓̉ͤͪḍ̯͔͍͖́a̫̖̳̮͉ͧͦ̐̊̅ͅr͖̣͙͚͇̯̙ͫk̲̲̪͉͍̄̈̊̓̏ͨn̝͕͇͍͙͕ͤ̆̄̾ͤ͆̂e̺̬̙̩͇s̼͗͛̎ͪ̄̄s̗̙̟̮͖̻̋̂ͬ̍ͅ ͉͉iͧs̘͖̱̊͆̾̔̒ͤͅ ̼̘̝̜͖̏̒coͯͤͥm̩̞ͦͣͨ̚i̹̩̟̘͖̞͂ͪ̊̏ṉ͓ͬ͊̉g̟͋ͨ͂̈́ ̾ͤS͈̫̮̞ț̞̗̙͕̝̮ͨͧ̍̈́͗̉̚ỏ͖̠͍̥̯̥̖ͩ̔r̩͎̼̗̱͂m͙ͦ̓͑ͩ̂͂b̹̱̖͍̪̯͔l̻̤̲͖͓͆̽ͅä̳͇̤̤͚̩̫d̳̤̻̯̠̯̰͛̓͐̐ḙ̇̇̏ͮ̏,̹̼͓͚̻̗̳̽̽̂ͩ̒ͣ͛ ̲͙̯̻̳c̜͓̟̪̱͎̱͒̈̋ań̹̳͍̲̯̐͂ͅ ̰̰yͤ̐o̳̰̊ͦ̄ͬͥ̏ǘ́̆͗̊rͬͮͧ ̠̥̺̺̲ͨ̾ͪ͆ͩn̩̥̟͚̖̞̄ͨͭ͗̋͒ͧe̞̬̅̃ͫẅ̲̺̰͔̮̩́̄ͬ̍ ͔ͣ̓̃͑ͨf̰͖͖̲̗ͣ̿͛ͯͤ̐ȁ̗̱͗̈́̌m̰ͯi̫͕͈̝͈͂̅ͪl̺̲̄y̮̝ͨ ͯ͌ͯw̩̠̓ͯ̎ͅě̺͈͚̪̮ͪa̮̮̹͔̰̤̾̇̅t̫͎̤̖̂ͥ̚h̺̘͍̼̱͎̘ěr͕ͮ͐̌ͩ̈́͆̔ ̪̲͖̝̟̀ͥt̲̻̦̙̺͎͛ͤ̓ͭͩͧ̆h̬̜̰̞̬͛ͮ̊ͮ͂e͈̪ͅ ̪̰̺̤ͧs̱̼̻̣̼̻͕͗ͩ̊͂̊̃t̙ͤ͛͋o̞ͤ̀r͖̤̞͓̪͗͊̃ͯͧ̿m͔̦̺͖̥͕̐̿ͅ?̲̜̮̝̦̭̐̑̌͑́͛  
̦̭̝̥̲̼̮̋ͩ͆̽̎̚  
I͓̯͆̂̍͊̃̓ ̟̝̟̞ͪ̊ͭ̑ͭ̚̚f̱̫̈̑̎̃͆ͨ̚o̖̩̤̯̘̟͑ͯ̈ͨ͂͛ͅụ̪̭̞̓́ͮ͌̂n͍̳ͭd͍̻̳ ̤̤̝̞̲̦͇̀̓̋ͬa͎̦̩͈̜͊ͯ̏̉̔͆̃ ̘̰͙̎̔n̗̦e̠̖̞̿̇̊̅w̮̹̿ ͓aͫ̇̍ͪ̾l̇͂̾̎̑l̬̭̊͂y̯͍̮͔͕͆̒̆͗͆ͫͣͅ ̺̬̘͎ͬ̍̎͗̇̍ͬạ̹ͥͬ̌̇̈́ṯ̳͈̯̃͆̇ͅ ̣̭̩̣̘̮͓ͥ̇͐̌T̘̘̤͙̲͓̝̓̃͛ͣ̅h͈͍̣ͫ͂̿e̤͇͚ͧ ͍̤̪̬͙ͮT̖̙͚͈̂ͬ̀ͤ̓̽o̒̑w̹̜͚̔̆ͩe̮͚̮ͦ͐̑r͖͙̜͎͈͐̎̐ͥ ̗͎̈́o̬̗͉͔̼̹͎n͍̺̫͓̣͍͙̑̓̔̓̒ͧͮ ̄͌͌̇̄̅t̗̮̺̞̯ͩ̎ͬh̐͂ͬ̓ͣͭ͋e͙̦͎ͥ̑͒ͅͅ ̜̳̞̤̝̙̩ͭ͂̇ẹ͍͖͗̉̊̑d̙̖͑ͨg̣͙̺͗̌̉̊̉ͥe̊̀̾̽̌ ̲̗̣̞͍̠̲̂̓̽o̦͕f̜̠̼̖̲ͮͥ͗̏ͣ͒͗ ̒H̜̃e̯ͅå̿ͧ̐̽̍v̘͓͙̭̲̥̘̂̔ͦ̅͌͂ͤe̝͓͛ͥn͔͕͚̦͕̘͛ͥ̓ͅ.̼͎̄̚.̤̗͆̈.̦̖͉̗͍̱͌ͯ͐̊͛͌

(Can you feel it approach? Hear the angels cry in pain, their misery? The darkness is coming Stormblade, can your new family weather the storm? I found a new ally at The Tower on the edge of Heaven.)

As the word heaven echoed out Justin was snapped back to reality but Erza shaking him. "You okay?" She asked, because he was pale and had broken out in a sweat. "Yeah I'm fine, just dozed off for a sec, my bad." Erza looked at him worriedly but decided not to say anything else. _Must have been my imagination bringing up old memories. _"Sorry Erza can you repeat what you said?" Justin asked. Erza then went over what they knew about Eisenwald and Lullaby, including her first encounter. "Lullaby, that's a song you use to sing kids asleep..." said Lucy. "Yes, and the fact that it had been sealed away means it must be very powerful magic." responded Erza.

"Erza, how do you know the guys at the pub were even with Eisenwald?" asked Gray. Erza looked down in shame, "Yes, I can't believe I was such a fool that day," she looked up again, "I didn't recognize his name, Erigor the Ace of Eisenwald, he only accepts assassination requests. Which is why he earned the name Erigor the Reaper." "Erza, that's not your fault." said Justin. "Why not, if only I had recognized Erigor's name I could of pulverized them!" said Erza angrily. Justin however stayed calm. "You were tired and winding down from what sounds like a large fight against a large beast, you weren't 100% there and as such it's not your fault, no need to be ashamed or angry with yourself." he answered. "Maybe your right but that doesn't change anything." said Erza. Meanwhile Lucy had been thinking about Erigor.

"Wait, Erigor kills for money!?" said Lucy in shock. Erza nodded "When the council outlawed assassination requests Eisenwald decided money was more important than the council's rules, they were kicked out of their Wizard League six years ago, but that didn't stop them and they still remain active to this day." finished Erza. "Okay! I should be heading back home now!" said Lucy fearfully as she broke out in a sweat that made Justin's look miniscule by comparison. Happy laughed, "Lucy's slimy all of a sudden!" he said. "It's sweat!" muttered Lucy angrily.

"So Eisenwald is planing to do something with this Lullaby and you want to stop it because after what you overheard you think its going to be something bad?" asked Gray. "That's correct and I'm not foolish enough to believe I can take on an entire magical guild all by my self, that's why I asked you four to come with me. We are storming the Eisenwald guild." said Erza. "Sounds like fun to me." said Gray. "Yeah, let's do it!" exclaimed Justin. "Aye!" answered Happy. "I really shouldn't have come along!" said Lucy. "Ew now you're super slimy!" said Happy. "I told you it's sweat!" said Lucy angrily.

Erza got up to got to the restroom. A minute later a food cart came by and everyone ordered something to eat, Gray ordered for Erza. Lucy, who had calmed down and wasn't sweaty and more, said. "Can't you give us a discount, pretty please?" asked Lucy while giving her cutest face. Fortunately for the group it was a young guy around their own average age pushing the cart and he got so flustered with Lucy he actually continued on without being paid. When that happened Justin burst out laughing and took a whole minute to calm down before he could continue to eat his sandwich and the rest of his lunch. When he finally did Lucy asked him, "What you aren't affected by my feminine charm?" she asked while giving him the same look she gave the Carter. Justin blushed a bit but then shook his head and said "Not quite as badly, it helps that I actually know you a bit I think." He said.

The group ate quietly. A few minutes later Erza came back. Justin filled her in on what happened and it made Erza laugh as she sat and started eating what Gray had ordered for her. "Thank you Gray, this is exactly what I would have ordered." she said. Gray smiled and shrugged as if to say. "No big deal." As the train continued Lucy asked Erza a question. "Erza, if you don't mind what type, of magic do you use?" she asked. "That's a good question." said Erza. "Erza's magic is really pretty, she makes her enemies bleed, a lot!" said Happy. "I don't know if I call that pretty." said Lucy. "Personally I think Gray's magic is much prettier than mine." said Erza. "What like this?" said Gray as he open one hand, put his fist in his palm and made a 3D version of the Fairy Tail symbol out of ice. He then moved it over to Lucy, "I use ice magic." "Now I get why you and Natsu don't get along. He's fire and you're ice!" said Lucy.

"I've never thought of it that way before." said Erza. "Nah, I just hate his guts." said Gray. "No Gray, I think Lucy's right actually," Justin said. "Your magic is tied to your emotions and in turn so is your personality. If you think about it you're calm and collected and get straight to the point, while Natsu is wild, unpredictable at times, and goes on a rampage if not controlled. The more emotion, the more of your heart, you put into your magic the stronger it will be." Justin finished. Gray nodded but remained silent. A minute later the train pulled into station and they gathered their belongings. Unfortunately they left one spiky pink haired fire wizard behind...

* * *

As they walked on to the platform Justin asks Erza a question. "So do we know if these dark wizards are still here?" "We don't but that's why we're here to find out." she answered. Happy then noticed that Natsu was missing. "Hey where's Natsu?" Lucy *gasped* The train, of course, then left the station. "Uh-oh there he goes!" said Happy. "We were so busy talking I forgot about him, I am such a fool Natsu hates all form of transportation. This is all my fault, I need one of you to come and hit me for my penance." said Erza. "Don't feel too bad Erza," said Justin. "He was asleep and we all forgot him, it's not like he was in your lap or something." Erza *sighed* _This had been a bad week. _She thought. "We have to find the emergency stop system, all stations have them." she then said. The others nodded and split up to find it.

* * *

Meanwhile on the train, Natsu was still asleep. However, thanks to the tea he drank his stomach had calmed down greatly and he was starting to slowly wake up. As Kageyama walked through the train towards the car Natsu was in he stepped inside and saw Natsu's guild logo. "Oh looky here it's a Fairy Tail wizard, how's the guild treating you these days? Is it worth sticking around?" he asked. Natsu was almost fully awake and said, "What?". Kageyama tried to kick him but Natsu wasn't feeling sick so he dodged the kick and then sprang up and punched Kageyama in the face, without using his magic. However it still was a hard punch and it was enough to get Kageyama to back up a few feet, which in turn gave Natsu time to grab and put his pack on. Kageyama scowled. "Don't act so high and mighty just because you're in a legal guild, you know what you look like to us? Harmless little flies!" said Kageyama crazily.

Natsu however got mad and summoned fire to his fists. "You take that back! Fairy Tail is one of the strongest guilds in Fiore, and since I'm in a hurry I'll give you one chance to back off before I pulverize you." said Natsu. Kageyama seemed to be angered by this however and with out speaking a word used **KNUCKLE SHADOW **and sent 4 shadow fists at Natsu. Natsu avoided them and they crashed into the car behind him, causing severe damage to the it. He responded by putting his fists together and saying "Now it's my turn" **FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST! **and then punched Kageyama, who had barely had time to react which sent him flying, causing more damage to the train. As he did that a wooden flute fell out of his pocket and Natsu saw it. _What is that?_ thought Natsu. "Oh no he saw it!" Right at that moment the train lurched to a stop.

Back at the station Erza had pulled the emergency stop lever and one of the guards was yelling at her. "You can't pull the emergency brake lever, it's for emergencies!" he said angrily, Erza remained calm however and said, "If we don't stop this train thousands of people could die! Does that count as an emergency?" Erza asked. The guard visibly paled and nodded. Justin asked "The train is stopped then?" Erza nodded. "I'll go get Natsu, you three get a car!" Justin said. Gray then asked, "How are you going to reach him without a car, or another train?" Justin simply jumped on a rail and appeared to...slide along it using his electric magic, then he took off, using his wind magic to push himself. "Well that answers that question." said Happy. "Come on, we have to find a magicmobile and follow him!" said Erza.

Meanwhile at an office somewhere in Fiore: "I don't care if a million people are in danger! Get those trains running on time again!" shouted an older man in a rich looking suit. "Y-yes sir!" said a younger man on the other end of the connection.

Back on the train Natsu and Kageyama where in a stare down and the two weren't moving, then an announcement over the train's PA. "Attention all passengers we apologize for the delay, we will be starting up shortly." At that the train lurched and started moving again.

Meanwhile Justin was pushing himself as fast as possible when he heard a honk from his right side. He looked over and saw Erza driving a magicmobile, with Lucy, Gray, and Happy in the passenger compartment. Justin used a burst of wind to launch himself into the air and he landed on the roof of the car. Less than a minute later they came upon the train which was moving quite fast when one of the cars seemed to explode out of one side and Natsu came flying out of the train right at Justin. Justin planted his feet and then used the wind to catch Natsu and throw him into the passenger compartment, right on top of Happy, who had been in Lucy's lap. Erza stopped the car and the train went off into the distance. "Natsu are you alright?" asked Erza.

Natsu moaned but got up off of Happy, who seemed worse off as he had been squished flat. "Sorry Happy." said Justin. "It's alright." Erza looked at Natsu. "What happened, why did you jump off the train?" she asked. "I was attacked by some weirdo on the train." said Natsu. "Are you serious?" said Lucy. "He reminded me of the guys who tried to eat Happy, said he was in Eisenwald." Erza's eyed widened and she slapped Natsu as she said "You fool! That is exactly who we're chasing after!" she said angrily."Erza calm down!" said Justin "He was asleep remember?!" he said. Erza then hit her head on the car. _I am an idiot. _"Everyone in the car, now!" she said. Justin jumped back on the roof and the rest got in the passenger compartment again as the car took off after the train.

* * *

So did you like it? Hate it? Leave a review and tell me.


	3. Chapter 3: The First of Many Battles

Chapter 3: The First of Many Battles

A/N: I've decided that Erza x OC (It's gonna be Stormblade in case you couldn't guess.) is pretty much confirmed. Also this finishes up Justin's development for now I think. Want to know something funny, it's easy for me to write this 4,000 word chapter in 3 days but hard for me to write a thesis paper that is roughly 1,500 words in length. Ah well, such is life.

* * *

As Erza sped the car up as fast as she could, Natsu told the others about the flute he saw. "It was made of wood, and was shaped like a skull on one end, but it had three eyes and the rest of it had holes going down it like a flute. Lucy then realised what Lullaby was. She spoke as loud s Natsu had so Justin and Erza could hear her. "I think I know what Lullaby is!" she shouted. Justin answered her, "Really, what is it?"

Meanwhile at Kunugi station Erigor had just cut one of the guards in half and was forcing people off the train. "Get everyone off the train, the passengers, their luggage, the conductor, all of it!" he shouted. "Well look who's here." said Kageyama as he jumped off the train. "Kageyama, I heard you were coming back on this train. There is quite a bit of wreckage, care to explain what happened?" said Erigor "That doesn't matter, look what I brought back with me. I finally broke that damn seal." Kageyama answered. "Excellent" said Erigor. "Is that it?" asked a fat man in a red jacket and a green shirt. "Yes, this is it men! The forbidden Lullaby. Originally it was used for casting simple death curses, useful but limited. That is till the great black wizard Zareff transformed it into a demon flue. Now it will kill hundreds, thousands, why not millions? Lulling them all into an endless sleep. And it's all ours." Then the guild boarded the rain and set it in motion again.

Back with Team Natsu, "It's a black magic flute that will kill anyone who hears it being played!" said Lucy. Erza, who had already been going quite fast then sped up even more. "Slow down Erza! You're using too much of your magic energy!" Gray said as he leaned out the window to yell at her. "I can't slow down! There are far too many lives at stake." _Dammit, what do they hope to accomplish? _Justin then did something against all magimobile driving instructions, he jumped off the roof and landed behind Erza then put his hands on her shoulders. She said "What do you think you're doing Justin?" she yelled although she didn't swerve or stop the car. Justin didn't answer he merely stood there for a second. Then he said **"MERCY...MAGIC!" **and Erza felt warmth spread from his hands, through her shoulders and throughout her body, as she felt her magical energy replenish as Justin's went down. "Sorry if I startled you but you are the strongest one here so you're not gonna use all your power up yet." Justin said. "This is my mercy magic. I can replenish your magic, make you not feel pain or even heal you, but at the cost of my own magic, or feeling my own pain, or my own health." Erza then said. "You can heal people? That's a lost magic!" she said. "Yes but say I heal a sword cut on your arm. Your arm will be perfectly healed, but mine will be cut instead. Hence why it's called Mercy Magic. I can not harm someone with this, but I can kill them, but only if it was merciful for me too, like if they were in a lot of pain, or were terminally ill. There life will then replenish my own." Justin replied. "Wow." said Lucy. "Damn." said Natsu. Gray remained silent.

"Any other special powers up your sleeve?" Erza asked? Justin nodded. "Only one that I can do now, but I need your permission to wear the Fairy Tail symbol to do it." "Go ahead." Erza answered "Look at my scabbard, i'll watch the road" Justin said. _He's insane but we've done crazier. _Thought Erza as she looked at his scabbard. It was a dark blue with gold trim that went down the sides and was at the edges. The tip was steel. Also at the base, (the part where the hilt of the blade and the scabbard met), which was also gold and encrusted with what looked like sapphires, was a blank spot that had no sapphire and looked like a spot where a symbol would go Erza realised. The entire scabbard was beautiful and looked like it cost a fortune. As she looked a blue Fairy Tail symbol magically appeared on the blank spot. As she turned back to the road she asked, "Neat trick, but what did it do?" "It means anyone who wears the, our symbol" he corrected "truthfully, shall never be harmed by my blade." Erza thought _that's actually a nice power to have, then again with all the brawls we get into? _"What if you spar with someone?" "The blade, and my scabbard recognize traitors, practice fights, and friendly brawls, it definitely is helpful in actually combat, it also makes it so only my closest allies can wield my sword." he described. He had been talking loud enough for everyone in the back to hear as well.

"Hey Justin, thanks for that tea! It's cool being able to ride in a vehicle without getting sick for once!" said Natsu as he hung out the right side window almost like a dog and let the wind go through his hair. "This is awesome!" he then said. Justin smiled and said "No problem, I'll get you the recipe so you can make it yourself anytime."

In the town of Clover, the guild master conference was in full swing with various masters talking about current events and catching up with each other. Bob, Goldmine, and Makarov were talking about Fairy Tail's spirit, and destructiveness. A bird came flying into the hall they were meeting at and dropped a letter into Makarovs lap. "Message from Mirajane." it said as it dropped the letter. "See this is our poster girl Mirajane, grab some eye candy boys." he said as whistles and cat calls were heard from the crowd that had gathered to see the letter. "Hello Master, I'm glad you made it to the conference. Anyway I wanted to let you know that Erza, Natsu, and Gray, along with two new recruits teamed up together. And despite the fact that is has two newbies it's one of Fairy Tail's strongest teams yet! I was so excited I had to write to you right away. This is possibly the greatest thing that has ever happened to Fairy Tail!" she finished and her image disappeared. However Makarov's heart was beating extremely fast. _This isn't good, those three, plus two newbies, really could destroy a whole city! _

As the group arrived above Kunugi Station they saw that Eisenwald had hijacked a train. "Why would they hijack a train? It can only go two directions." said Lucy. "Yeah, but there aren't very many things that go faster, this car but only if Erza burns up her energy using it. The train is much more effective." said Justin. Erza nodded and then took started the car again before taking off. "Good thing the military knows now, right?" said Lucy. "I wish." said Natsu. "The military is horribly under equipped and under trained against a whole magical guild. They'll be slaughtered if they try anything." said Natsu. "I hate to say it be he's right." said Gray, gravely.

On the hijacked train Erigor was interrogating Kageyama about Natsu. "You let a Fairy Tail fly see the flute and then let him get away? Is this true?" Erigor asked angrily. "But it's not like he knows about our plans Sir! And even if he did it's not like his stupid guild could stop us right?" Kageyama asked. "It doesn't matter! We can't risk the plan at all! Fortunately we have a strategy in place." Erigor continued. "Right the thing at Oshibana station." said Kageyama. "We can't have harmless little flies buzzing where they don't belong. It will be up to you men to swat them!" finished Erigor. "Yes Sir!" his men replied eagerly.

Meanwhile Erza was barling through Oshibana, trying to get to the station as fast as possible. Justin had stopped replenishing her magic due to his being drained too much. She nearly hit a group of people and knocked a barrel across the road in her rush. "Slow down Erza! You're going to overload the SE plug!" said Gray desperately. "There's no time for that, we have to hurry or this town could be wiped out!" said Erza. "But at this rate you're going to use up all your magic energy!" continued Gray. "Then i'll have to rely on hand to hand combat, plus I have you four to back me up." finished Erza. Natsu meanwhile was talking to Lucy. "There was something I was supposed to tell you, I just can't remember what...sorry Lucy." Lucy shrugged. "It's alright." she said. "Happy do you remember?" he asked. "Fishy, it was something to do with fish, wait! I like fish, was that it?" thought Happy out loud. Erza turned another corner and saw the smoke rising from the station. "Oh no, what happened!" Lucy said.

This is Oshibana station. A large crowd had gathered outside the station to see what happened. The police were trying to get the crowd to disperse. "The damage was caused by a train derailment!" the cop said exasperatedly. The crowd started muttering about thugs and other various theories as the cop tried to get them to go away. Then eRza asked the cop what was going on and then knocked him out when he didn't answer. She proceeded to do this with all the cops before finally the last one answered her and she knocked him out for good measure. "Her interrogation technique seems a little counter productive." said Lucy. "Erza has her own style of doing things." said Gray. "Where are your clothes?" asked Lucy. "Eisenwald is inside, come on!" said Erza. As the group rushed in Erza fille them in. "A small army unit stormed the station earlier, they have yet to report back. My guess is they're caught in combat with the Eisenwald members." She finished just as they turned a corner and saw the army unit, it had been destroyed. "They've been completely wiped out!" said Happy. Justin crouched down and checked a body. "No pulse, they're dead." he spat angrily as he gripped his sword that was sheathed in his exquisite scabbard. "COME ON!" he said as he got up and ran ahead. The rest followed and caught up. They were aligned with Erza and Justin up front. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy in the back, with Happy flying above.

As they stepped out onto the platform they saw a large group of mainly men but some women standing in front of the derailed train as Erigor said, "Welcome to our parlor Fairy Tail flies!" as the group of wizards laughed at their leader's joke. "That's a lot of wizards." said Lucy. "You fiend, I take it your Erigor?" Erza asked the silver haired man with a giant scythe. "Hey pinkey, it's your fault that I got in trouble with Erigor!" said Kageyama to Natsu. "We are not threatened by any of you, tell us what you plan on doing with Lullaby!" demanded Erza. "What do all train stations possess?" Erigor asked as he landed on the station's speakers. "You plan on broadcasting Lullaby through the station's PA!" said Justin. "Yes, a huge crowd of nosy on lookers ripe for reaping, who knows if I turn it up enough maybe the whole city will hear my melody of death!" Erigor exclaimed. "You bastard! What do you gain from doing this?" asked Erza. "This is a cleansing on all the fools who don't acknowledge the rights they hold so dear. Who remain blissfully unaware of those who have had their rights taken from them. Therefore, the Reaper has come to punish them!" finished Erigor darkly.

"But doing that won't make your situation any better, that's why you lost your rights in the first place!" said Lucy. "We don't care about regaining our seat with the magic leagues anymore, we want power and with it the ability to control the future and wash away the sins of the past!" Erigor said. "The world will revel in a new age of darkness, too bad you Fairy Tail flies won't be able to see it!" said Kageyama as he sent three **Shadow Fist's **at Lucy. Natsu however blocked them with a **Fire Dragon's** **Iron Fist. **"Eisenwald dude, ready for round two?" he taunted. Erigor smirked. "I leave them to you, show them the terror of the dark guild Eisenwald!" he then teleported away. "He disappeared!" said Lucy in shock. "Natsu, Gray. Go after him, if the two of you work together not even Erigor can beat you." said Erza. However the two were arguing again. "What did I say!" yelled Erza. "AYE!" the two said and ran off. Kageyama and Rayule went after them. "We'll catch up to them once we finish off the rest of the guild." said Erza. "Us three versus a whole guild?" said Lucy. Justin then stepped forward. "I give you one, and only one, chance to surrender!" he said to the Eisenwald members. "Oh yeah, well screw you scar cheek!" said someone in the crowd. "We're going to beat you and your two girlfriends to a pulp." the same man said.

*Cue Battle Music of your choice. My recommendation: Erza's Theme OST - Extended (Can be found on Youtube)*

"I am sorry then." he said as he pulled the sword from the scabbard he had shown Erza. As he did all of the Eisenwald wizards were blinded by the light coming from the sword. Erza and Lucy had to cover their eyes but were not blinded. As the light cleared they finally saw the blade. It was a longsword, it's hilt was made of gold and it too was encrusted with sapphires, just like the scabbard. The handle was leather and wrapped with a dark blue cloth, also like the scabbard in color. The handle was capped by a silver end. The blade itself was pure steel, and it had razor's edge that looked like it could cut through almost anything. Finally engraved in the blade on the side were words that seemed to be in a language that no one there could understand, except for one which simply said, "Excalibur" in english letters.

Erza *gasped*. She recognized that name from countless ancient legends. An ancient blade wielded by countless kings that was lost tens of thousands of years ago. _And Justin had it the whole time I've been traveling with him? _she thought.

"What the hell was that light?" said one man. "Doesn't matter we have tons of magic swords, and swordsmen in Eisenwald!" As Justin took on one half of the charging group and Erza took the other. Justin held up his sword and then dashed through the crowd moving fast as light it seemed, cutting them down like grass to the mower. Erza did just as well, if not better. While Justin had merely struck down his opponents Erza had actually destroyed some of their weapons as well.

"Now I'll show you why I'm called Stormblade!" he said as Excalibur crackled with energy. **"LIGHTNING BOLT!" **he said before a large bolt of blue lightning left the sword and struck down a group of four wizards. Erza was taking on another group too, defeating up to five men at once with just her swordsmanship. Then she jumped backwards up into the air and requiped her sword into a spear. She used it's superior reach to knock back even more of the Eisenwald morons. Finally she switched from a spear into dual swords and charged into the people she had knocked back and promptly knocked them out. "Wow, she requips fast!" said Lucy. Happy nodded, "You ain't seen nothin yet, Erzas just getting started." Lucy grabbed one of her keys. "Well it's time for me to help too!" she said. "Aw don't get in her way." said Happy sadly as his ears drooped a bit.

**"Open gate of the giant crab! CANCER!" **A bell was heard as a part man, part crab spirit came out of the celestial gate. "You need me to take these dudes out, baby?" Cancer asked. "Yeah, take them out with style!" said Lucy. As the Eisenwald members charged the crab one of them said, "I ain't never seen anything so freakin ugly or stupid in my life." As they did Cancer moved between them cutting there hair and weapons into ribbons. "What the? We're all bald?" said the same dark wizard. "That was impressive." said Erza. Justin nodded in agreement. "Thanks, but it was no big deal." said Lucy. "Yes points scored!" "That's what you were going for!?" asked Happy. "However, the way this crab spirit calls you baby, I find it rather insulting." Erza said. "Points unscored!" said Lucy sadly. "Whoa." said the spirit as it disappeared with a flash. "Look out!" said Justin as he blocked a swing that was heading towards Erza. "No offense but forget about points and fight!" he said as he stabbed the attacker through the stomach.

_Still so many, I thought we took them out. Annoying, but I'll take care of them. _thought Erza as she started to requip. As her current armor was taken off and her body was enveloped in a yellowish-white light all of the Eisenwald guys thought she was stripping out of her armor. Even Justin couldn't help but look at her figure as the light seemed to barley cover her form. However once he saw the dark wizards were distracted he took the chance to say "Alright then, no more holding back for me either, **BLADEDANCE!" **he said as his 14 remaining swords appeared around him. Just as he did that Erza finished requiping and was in her Heaven's Wheel Armor. As she finished she was floating in the air and said, **"NOW DANCE MY SWORDS!" **as her 16 blades and Justin's 14 (I counted from the scene in the anime) seemed to truly dance with each other circling through Eisenwald's defenses and cutting down all of it's members, save for a few at the back of the crowd. "Woah, they took them down with a single attack!" said Lucy in shock. All that remained was two men who were facing Erza and Justin. The two Fairy's were back to back each with one blade pointed towards the two.

"Alright, you're dealing with me now!" said the skinnier man as he used a **LIGHT'S BEAM** type spell at the two. "Don't do it Byard, that's Titania Erza! Queen of The Fairies! And that sword, it's one from legends old as time itself!" However Byard didn't listen and Justin deflected the attack with Excalibur and Erza jumped up and cut him down. The fat man, Karacka then turn and ran away. "Lucy, go after him!" Erza said as her Heaven's Wheel Armor disappeared to be replaced by her Heart Kreuz Armor. "On it!" Lucy said as she and Happy ran out of the room.

After Lucy left Erza wavered and almost fell on one knee when Justin caught her by the arm and helped her stay standing. "You okay?" he asked. "Gray was right, I used up to much magic energy, even with yours to boost me." she replied. Justin smiled, "You know, you don't have to do things by yourself all the time, that's why we're a team, so no one person has to do all the work." he said. "True enough but I'm the leader of this team, at least right now and the strongest here." she answered back. "Yeah, well even the strongest need someone there to catch them." he said wistfully. Erza thought _Sounds like there's a story behind that. I'm not going to bring it up though. _

"I need to get the crowd outside to disperse." She said as she tried to walk away from Justin but she fell to one knee after a single step with an *Ugh*. "Like I said," he said, as he helped her up and made her sit on a bench, "let the others on your team help you." he finished as he picked up a megaphone and walked upstairs to make the announcement. As he walked out of Erzas line of sight, Erza smiled as she sat back and relaxed for a moment. Justin told the crowd about Eisenwald and got them to run away before telling to police to get out of there as well. Finally he walked back down and sat next to Erza. "It is done." he said.

"Thank you, hopefully less people will be killed now thanks to that. And you should of told me that Excalibur was your primary weapon. That sword is legendary" she said with just a little bit of awe in her voice. "Well it is definitely a good sword and it does augment the user's natural magic to make it stronger. It boosts my lightning magic considerably when ever I channel it through the sword. However other then that it's only abilites are to change it and it's scabbard's appearance, as well one as one other thing." He finished. "Oh? What else can it do?" she asked. "It can summon," he paused for dramatic effect. "A table." he deadpanned. Erza looked at him and said "A table?" "Well yeah, but it can adjust it's size to fit any number of people." he defended. "Okay, but why a table?" she asked. "Because Arthur and Merlin didn't want to drag the Round Table every where." he said seriously. "By the way, why did that guy call you Queen of The Faires?" he asked.

"It's a nickname I got because I always help Makarov with enforcing the rules, and I'm the strongest female wizard we have in Fairy Tail." she said. Justin laughed a bit after she finished. "What's so funny?" she asked with just a touch of anger in her voice. _Is he mocking me? _she thought. "Sorry," he said sincerily, "It's just people have called me a king before because of Excalibur, the only problem with that is the lands that I would be king of are underwater now, and that's why I didn't show you my sword. I was worried you'd try to treat me differently." he finished. Erza's anger evaporated immiditatly, "No, we measure you by your character not by fancy titles or anything like that. I honestly don't care that people call me Queen of The Faires." she said. "Really? I think it suits you, pun totally intended." he replied. Erza just smiled as she said, ""We should go help the others now, I'm feeling better." she said as she stood up and Justin got up after her.

* * *

A/N: Leave a review, even if you hate it I want to know why. Also to the one anomynous reviewer of the last chapter, what do you mean by Happy is cut?


End file.
